


【寒冬芍藥】理一下哥哥吧～

by Shijuukunichi_Me



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shijuukunichi_Me/pseuds/Shijuukunichi_Me
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Son Dongpyo, 寒冬芍藥





	【寒冬芍藥】理一下哥哥吧～

金曜漢覺得很委屈。

不知道為什麼，最近孫東杓總是對金曜漢冷處理，搭話不理，餵食不要，不給抱不給摸，更親密的事情當然是拒絕，甚至還跑到曹承衍李翰潔的房間睡，獨留金曜漢守空房，金曜漢只能蓋著厚棉被感受著孤單寂寞冷。

可是孫東杓對其他人可不是這樣的啊，先不說韓勝宇這位老父親，對其他哥哥弟弟是要抱給抱，要摸給摸，說撒嬌就撒嬌，不管怎麼逗他都照單全收，只是象征式的反抗一下、推拉一下，唯獨就是不理金曜漢。

這已經不是能用孫東杓喜歡推拉作理由來解釋了。

金曜漢必須要知道原因。

「東杓啊，能跟哥哥說說話嗎？」金曜漢趕在孫東杓又一次走出房間前攔住了。

「幹嘛？」孫東杓不解：「我要去垠尚他們的房間，道賢說有新口味薯片，失陪了。」說完就要轉身離開。

一包薯片就收買了？

「東杓好久沒有理哥哥了，是哥哥做錯什麼了嗎？」金曜漢委屈巴巴的，圓圓的狗狗下垂眼可憐兮兮的看著孫東杓：「如果哥哥做了什麼事讓東杓你不開心的話，就告訴哥哥吧。」

孫東杓看到面前的大型垂耳兔稍稍有點心軟，但嘴上還是不饒人：「曜漢哥不是跟亨俊很好嘛，是最好的弟弟嘛，哥去找亨俊玩啊，找我幹嘛？」

這不就是吃醋了嗎？金曜漢回想一下，最近好像真的很常逗宋亨俊玩，也很常說宋亨俊是最喜歡的弟弟，可是......「亨俊是弟弟，東杓是戀人，這是不一樣的！」

金曜漢是拎得清的，面對宋亨俊就是很寵弟弟的“弟弟傻瓜”哥哥，但面對孫東杓，自己會很留意對方的一舉一動，每個動作表情都會影響自己的情緒，望著他會心跳加速，對著他台下撒嬌賣萌的樣子就會沒轍，對著他台上魅惑帥氣的樣子會把持不住，想對他做更過分的事，而所謂的過分的事如果放在宋亨俊身上，金曜漢覺得要自行打斷腿然後去看德國骨科。

「我對你不是哥哥對弟弟的喜歡，而是戀人的喜歡，這點請你相信我。」

金曜漢熱烈的眼神仿佛要將孫東杓看穿，如此真摯直白的告白讓孫東杓臉一熱，心動之餘還有點害羞，也覺得自己好像有點無理取鬧了，就道歉：「好啦，對不起嘛~是我的錯~」伸手輕輕拉了金曜漢的衣袖一下。

「那以後不准不理哥哥，知道嗎？」金曜漢把孫東杓緊緊擁在懷裡。

「知道啦~」孫東杓回抱金曜漢，埋在金曜漢胸間蹭了蹭，忽然想起了什麼又掙脫了懷抱：「對了，我差點忘了道賢，我先過去了。」說罷就想離開，可金曜漢怎麼可能讓孫東杓就這麼走了呢？

「犯了錯就想跑？不行。」金曜漢拉住孫東杓往床上推倒，欺身壓住：「讓我獨守空房了那麼久，就沒想要補償哥哥嗎？」下身還惡意的頂了頂。

「哥你別鬧...」孫東杓試圖推開，但發現推不動，只好求情：「改天好不好？要是我不過去，道賢過來找就糟了。」

「我們的事大家都知道啊，有什麼糟不糟糕的？」金曜漢手開始解開孫東杓的睡衣紐扣。

哥你忘了道賢才14歲啊！教壞小朋友不好吧？！

\----------------

「嗚嗚...哥...不要...哈啊...」

床上兩具赤裸的雪白軀體，身形較嬌小的少年仰躺，兩腿呈M字大開，雙頰泛起紅暈，露出害羞且難耐的表情，從喉嚨中發出像小奶貓般甜膩的低嗚，上方身形壯實的另一名少年左手抓住身下人的陰莖上下擼動揉搓，右手則是握著一根棒狀物在人兒後方巢穴抽插攪動，棒狀物在人兒甬道中嗡嗡作響。

孫東杓簡直是要瘋了，體內肆虐的小號電動按摩棒雖說不粗，但金曜漢實在是太了解他的身體了，三番四次都能準確碰到敏感點，而且現在震動強度只不過是中檔，就已經刺激到不行，陰莖又被金曜漢溫暖的大手握著，馬眼開始流出汁液。

金曜漢也感覺不好受，已經一個星期沒有碰到的身體依舊誘惑，有著雪白肌膚的瘦削的小身板透著櫻色，沒有一絲贅肉，胸前兩顆小小的櫻桃堅韌的挺立，下體是尚未發育的能一手掌握，小人兒全身上下都小小的，直接戳中金曜漢的萌點，想要將人弄得更糟。

這麼想的金曜漢把手中的按摩棒推到最高檔。

「啊！不要！快停下！」

按摩棒開始在甬道內高速震動，孫東杓被突然的強烈刺激嚇得不住尖叫，嬌小胴體弓挺起掙扎著，腳心跟腳趾也跟著弓起，前列腺一直受到刺激，不一會兒一大柱白濃的精液激射出來，弄得金曜漢左手滿手都是，也淺到了孫東杓的胸口與小腹上。

金曜漢把按摩棒關掉，慢慢抽出，被腸液弄濕的棒身離開穴口時還牽著銀絲，金曜漢把它丟到一旁：「還好嗎？」

「不好...哥哥...壞...」孫東杓稍稍緩了口氣，迷離並充滿水氣的雙眼直直注視著金曜漢，軟綿綿無力的小拳捶打著金曜漢結實的胸肌上，然而對於金曜漢就像是小奶貓的肉球給自己搔搔癢一樣。

「這可是你無視我的懲罰喲~」金曜漢撥開孫東杓那被汗水沾濕的瀏海，伏身親吻戀人的額頭，再往下至眼睛、鼻子、臉頰、嘴唇，然後起身，提起孫東杓的一條腿扛至肩上。

「還來啊？」孫東杓感覺到有硬物抵在自己的後庭入口處，慌慌張張的不斷往後躲。

「當然啊，接下來是東杓最喜歡的這個...要進去囉~」

大腿被分得更開，剛被調教過的穴口一開一合的收縮著，金曜漢只是把陰莖抵在入口，穴口便不停吸啜龜頭，像是在邀請進入，金曜漢對著這般可愛的反應輕笑了一聲，便持著分身慢慢進入久違的溫暖秘境。

金曜漢什麼都好，五官精緻，皮膚白皙，從小到大的訓練練就的好身材，硬邦邦的身體肌肉線條分明，連那地方也是傲人，巨物每進去一寸，孫東杓便越發顫抖，不住哈氣，緩慢的進出簡直是折磨著孫東杓的神經。

「...想要...曜漢哥...快點...不要欺負我...」孫東杓不再矜持了，欲望大於理智，速度緩慢的抽插，還一直避開敏感點不碰，孫東杓欲求不滿的扭動腰肢，奶聲奶氣的撒嬌。

這哥哥...懲罰人的方式還真是一套一套的...

「這可是你說的哦。」

「啊！……哥、等…嗚嗯……嗯…啊啊……」

快將抽離穴口的陰莖狠狠地往深處一捅，金曜漢開始強而有力地擺動腰衝刺，深埋在孫東杓下身的器官火燙的嚇人，孫東杓的思考逐漸變得空白，只顧發出高昂的呻吟聲，隨著撞擊斷斷續續，連接處發出淫穢的水聲，激起聽覺上的效果。

「……太快…啊啊……嗚、好深…」癱軟的身體隨金曜漢擺佈，任由金曜漢撞擊摩擦。

「好緊......好熱...」緊緻的腸道完完全全包覆著巨大，自動的收縮夾得金曜漢快要噴發出來，裡面的熱度與自己的陰莖不相伯仲。

兩具身軀親密無縫的相擁與結合，金曜漢覆上孫東杓微開的唇，舔著口腔內的黏膜，吸取他原本就已經不足的氧氣，直到孫東杓的臉頰出現了不自然的紅暈，才依依不捨的離開他現在紅得就像快要出血的唇瓣。

「嗯…不、不行……要…啊嗯……呃啊啊…」孫東杓猛地搖頭，似乎是承受不住即將到來的高潮，幾聲尖叫過後，全數白濁都射到了金曜漢的小腹上。

「哥哥還沒射呢，東杓怎麼不等哥哥呢？」金曜漢停下動作，手撫摸上孫東杓的臉頰，擦了擦臉上的眼淚，等待孫東杓從高潮的快感退去。

「嗚嗚...對不起...東杓錯了...」孫東杓回過神來，伸手抓住金曜漢在自己臉上的手蹭了蹭，滿臉委屈的看著金曜漢道著歉。

「以後還敢不敢不理哥哥了？」金曜漢捏了捏臉頰肉。

「不敢了...」孫東杓輕輕的搖頭，忽然意識到金曜漢的硬物還在自己體內還未軟，紅著臉問金曜漢：「哥還不射嗎？」

「夜還長著呢~」「誒？」

\----------------

「東杓哥真慢呢~在幹嘛啊？」

遲遲未等到孫東杓的南道賢決定過來找人，在手快要碰到門把時，李垠尚從後捂著南道賢的雙耳，將人帶走。

「垠尚哥你幹嘛啦？」南道賢不解。

「東杓今晚不來了，回去睡吧。」及時聽到房內動靜的李垠尚如是說。


End file.
